<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>好的技能不是一蹴而就的 by Reeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159907">好的技能不是一蹴而就的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno'>Reeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, M/M, but they don’t really care, ed is so spoiled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is not satisfied with one of his skill so he persuades his boyfriend to help him practicing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>好的技能不是一蹴而就的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>就齁甜。<br/>罗伊宠对象没底线。<br/>偏钢焰。（我个人已经分不清这两个人上下了，本篇无插入，两人各口1次）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>某天晚上爱德华在餐桌上不经意地提起了这个，罗伊一时以为自己听错，于是爱德华又重复了一遍。</p><p>“陪你做个练习？”罗伊眨眨眼，“什么练习？”</p><p>“我想，”爱德华停了下来，因为罗伊正在喝水，当他放下杯子爱德华才又继续：“我想把你整个吞下。”</p><p>罗伊刚拿起的叉子掉了下来，他脸上一片空白，呆滞了大半分钟，才又重新运作起来：“你呃……”他清了清嗓子，蹦出来的词句有些磕巴，“练这个做什么？”</p><p>爱德华撇了他一眼，没说什么，就只是看着他，但很明显他不是在说罗伊问的问题毫无意义，就是在表达这件事到底有什么好琢磨的。</p><p>罗伊拾起叉子，耳朵憋得有些红，他咽了咽口水，移开了视线，点点头，“你……”他拿着叉子扒拉了几下盘子，但什么都没叉上，“你要我做什么？”</p><p>“躺着就行，”爱德华说，“别乱动，在我有办法吞下你之前也尽量别射。”</p><p>“这……”罗伊为难地看了看爱德华，但年轻人扁嘴瞅他，“我尽……尽量。”</p><p>爱德华眯着眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，摇了摇头，“不行，”年轻人喃喃，“我信不过你，我还是把你绑起来套上环，这样更有保障。”</p><p>“啥？”罗伊抗议，“不是……你这不是强人所难……你不能……不能找个工具练习吗？”</p><p>“你就舍得看我费老大劲吞个冷冰冰又无趣的工具也不想看我努力试着把你塞进自己喉咙里吗？马斯坦？”爱德华抱胸坐正，语气相当不满。</p><p>“不是……”罗伊又换了个坐姿，他舔了舔嘴唇，爱德华捕捉到了一闪而过的那抹粉色，抿唇斜起一边的嘴角，“偶尔当一次我的工具都不肯吗？你不是都硬了？”</p><p>“话是这么说，那……也别绑我啊……”罗伊没法反驳，就只是缩在椅子里可怜巴巴地试图给自己争取些权益，然而爱德华并不乐意，“我可不想到时候被你扒拉，你到底帮不帮忙？”</p><p>“……好吧，”罗伊说，“但你不能整我！明天还要上班的！”</p><p>爱德华嗤笑一声，翻了个白眼：“就你唧歪，”他抱怨了一句，“行了你去把绳子手铐什么的找出来准备一下，我去刷个牙。”</p><p>罗伊嘴上答应着，脚步却随着爱德华的一起踏进浴室，他冲澡的时候爱德华实在没忍住吐槽的念头：“你这洁癖啊，”年轻人嘴里咬着牙刷皱着脸瞅着缝隙里似乎想把自己搓掉一层皮的年长男友，然后收获了一枚哀怨的眼神，“我紧张不行吗，”罗伊气鼓鼓地说，“哪有你这样把口交搞得正经八百的还要练习的，我第一次当工具人我能不好好准备一下吗？”</p><p>爱德华嘁了一声，把帘子刷一下拽开，嘴上挂着笑，“我可警告你啊你别别偷偷撸自己，我看着呢。”</p><p>“没礼貌，”罗伊委屈吧啦地缩在浴缸里，像个冒着热气的大团子，“太不尊重个人隐私了！”</p><p>“工具人还想要什么隐私，我要监工，我就说了吧，你那玩意儿今天晚上就是我的了，一会儿我来给你洗，你把自己冲干净就完事了。”</p><p>“哪有你这样的强盗！？”罗伊叫起来，“我就洗个澡你都要管吗！”</p><p>爱德华漱了漱口，冲了冲喉咙，把牙刷往杯子里一放，随后转身蹲下将罗伊一把摁向浴缸的一边，“我看看，”他将手伸下去，捞起男朋友涨得通红的沉甸甸的阴茎，“这么硬了？”他戏谑一笑，睨了罗伊一眼。</p><p>“我男朋友说要给我口交，还想把我整个吸进去，作为生理功能完全正常的男性我觉得这是很正常的反应吧。”罗伊啰哩啰嗦地抱怨着，语气里的委屈把爱德华逗乐了。</p><p>“还要给你套环呢，别太激动了。”</p><p>“那就别套了……”罗伊小声哼哼。</p><p>“想得美，”爱德华丝毫不买账，“一会儿你要是没听话射了，那我还吞个啥？”</p><p>“我哪有那么没用！”罗伊抗议。</p><p>“我是怕我技术太高超，您老人家受不住。”爱德华狡猾地笑起来，“实在想射你可以求我嘛，我又不会欺负你。”</p><p>罗伊给爱德华展示了一个重量级的白眼，让爱德华根本忍不住自己的大笑。“乖乖，”年轻人摸摸那头黑发，“我保证会伺候的你舒舒服服的，别闹脾气啦。”</p><p>“你看我信你吗？”罗伊还在嘀嘀咕咕，爱德华捏了把他对象鼓起来的脸，然后拿了浴巾把他从浴缸里捞了出来。“走了，”年轻人开开心心地说，“把你绑起来，咱们好开始啦。”</p><p>“没大没小。”罗伊抱怨着，但也不反抗，由着爱德华把他扔到床上，他挪到抽屉边上拉开往里瞅了瞅，“你要绳子还是带子？”</p><p>“带子吧，”爱德华也凑过来，“不要皮质的，磨得很，”他翻了下，捞出一团扣在一起的束缚带，“这个绒面还行，就它了，去吧，”他说着朝床边努努嘴，“找个椅子坐好。”</p><p>“你不是要我躺着吗？”罗伊眨眨眼。</p><p>“改主意了，”爱德华说，“我想这既然练习都练习了，那不得公平一点，一会儿你也练一练？”</p><p>“我……？”罗伊哽了一下，“我能吞下你我要练什么？”</p><p>“那就把嘴借我用用呗，”爱德华的眼睛眯成一道弯月，“你都答应当我的工具人了，敬业一点嘛。”</p><p>“你真是……”罗伊鼓着一张脸憋了半天，才说，“得寸进尺。”</p><p>“有意见？”爱德华笑着问道。</p><p>“当然有啊。”罗伊扁了扁嘴。</p><p>“有意见就憋肚子里。”爱德华用毛巾把男朋友从床上捞走，挪来一把椅子把人推上去，“坐好。”他将浴巾包着椅背裹了一圈，才将罗伊的手反绑起来，固定在椅背上，又将罗伊的两条腿分别固定住，脚踝和膝盖下方都绑上了带子，完成后他用手指钩住了一边的一条抻了抻，“你挣挣？”</p><p>罗伊动了一下，因为关节基本上都被锁住了，所以虽然他能挪动椅子，动作的幅度却做不了多大，他眨眨眼低头琢磨了一番，又将视线移向了爱德华，“满意不？”</p><p>爱德华好笑地看着被困在椅子上动弹不得的男友，他的皮肤透着血气，在绒制束缚带深色的映衬下显得格外粉润，显然他对自己的境遇意见颇大，但碍于不好说些什么，也就只能干摆出气鼓鼓的样子，看起来有点凄惨但又有点可爱。</p><p>“我觉得吧，”爱德华说，“我的坏毛病有一半是被你惯出来的。”他凑到罗伊脸颊边上吻了吻对方，把脑袋埋进对方的颈窝厮磨了一会儿，语调里是藏不住的笑意。</p><p>“那你倒是挺有自知之明的。”罗伊在他耳边干巴巴地说着，声音有些嘶哑，让爱德华忍不住发笑，然后罗伊不轻不重地咬住了爱德华的肩膀，可能是为了表达抗议，但那力度太过微妙，有那么一丝疼痛，但更多的是细痒，比起恼火更像是一个催促。</p><p>“着急了？”爱德华忍着笑，退开了一些，在罗伊腿间跪了下去，鼻尖凑到那根发胀的阴茎边上，“事先警告你，”他在上面亲吻了一口，满意地看着罗伊在椅子上晃了晃，“要是一会儿你啰啰嗦嗦地吵到我，”他说，“我就会用牙齿对付这个小家伙，明白了吗。”</p><p>“……你真的挺过分的。”罗伊试图挪腿，但束缚带将他的动作限制住了，他吸吸鼻子，妥协地哼了哼，极小幅度地点了点头。</p><p>“这才像话，”爱德华伸手拿过一边的金属环，灵活的指尖将润滑过的金属套上罗伊坚硬的柱身，一路往下压到根部，他的嘴唇贴着那位置向上移动，留下一道湿润的印记，罗伊发出一声夹杂着闷哼的喘息声，阴茎在爱德华手里抽动了一下。</p><p>“不……”罗伊眨眨眼，吞咽了一口，“不戴套吗？”</p><p> “不要，”爱德华皱了下眉，“我把它洗得干干净净的不就是为了吃它，为什么还要多此一举戴个套子？”</p><p>罗伊没说什么，只是透着睫毛看着他，无意识地舔了下嘴唇，爱德华的视线在那抹粉色上停留，然后他凑上去，吻了吻那被舔湿的嘴唇，他的额头抵住罗伊的，视线相汇。片刻后罗伊眨了下眼睛，不着痕迹地点点头，于是爱德华又跪下去。</p><p>舌尖卷上柱身，爱德华的手握住罗伊勃起的底部轻柔地施力，扶着它舔舐，屋子里静了下来，只剩下爱德华故意发出的啧啧水声和罗伊低沉带着轻颤的喘息，他张口，舌头抵着渗出前液的马眼把阴茎头包入自己的口腔，罗伊低着头，微启的嘴唇因为喘息而有些细微的发抖，他没有发出什么声音，但整个人泛着红，爱德华能够感受到从他身体传来的热度。他的舌头裹着光滑的头部舔动，手将柱身调整到合适的角度，然后吸了口气，慢慢地含着它往前推进。</p><p>罗伊发出一些细碎的哼哼，爱德华注意到他闭上眼睛咬住了嘴唇，他浑身的肌肉都绷得有些紧，他扶上出了一层薄汗的大腿内侧，让自己推进到一半的位置，这很难呼吸，罗伊为他做过几次，感觉惊人的好，他几乎能感受到自己穿过罗伊会厌挤进喉咙，他不明白罗伊是怎么做到的，他现在甚至搞不明白要怎样才能用鼻子呼吸，在他记忆中，罗伊第一次为他这么做时把自己给呛住了，然而这情况之后再也没有出现过，爱德华合理怀疑罗伊在他不知道的时候练习了这个。</p><p>他小心地退回去，喘了口气，罗伊有些哆嗦，他连鼻尖都变得红红的，尽管爱德华之前威胁要咬他，实际上罗伊做爱的时候挺安静的，有时候爱德华觉得他看上去有些神志不清，不管他是被操还是在操人，总显得晕乎乎的，好像眼前除了爱德华就什么都没剩下了，最初爱德华觉得这很有趣，后来他渐渐地就有些沉溺在这感觉里，罗伊喜欢接吻，而爱德华喜欢咬人，当他们像是打了结一样缠在一起，互相埋在对方颈根的时候，爱德华每次都被亲得痒痒的，而过后罗伊总会在自己肩颈的部位收获一大串红红的印子，大部分印记过一会儿就没了，偶尔有一些爱德华咬了重口的，会在不显眼的位置停留小一周，平时爱德华没事就扒开罗伊的领子在上面啃一啃，像是在盖图章一样。</p><p>随后爱德华又试了一次，张开嘴含住罗伊的阴茎缓缓推向前，阻力还在，但他可以试着呼吸，比之前好多了，然而在他推进到咽部的时候又再次卡住了，罗伊在顶到他的时候不受控制地吸了口气向后仰去，露出脖子上好看的线条，他呻吟了一声，小半会儿后才喘着气低下头，爱德华含着他从底下观察他的反应，罗伊颤着吸了口气，嘴唇有些发抖，“再润滑一点，”他的声音有些嘶哑，仿佛他才是那个喉咙使用过度的人一样，“往后跪一些，脑袋和喉咙放平。”</p><p>爱德华眨了下眼，听话地退开，“经验之谈？”</p><p>罗伊笑得有些发颤，他又在舔嘴唇，爱德华分心想到有空的时候要往家里添个唇脂，也许为对方涂润唇膏也会挺有趣的。“我又不是天生会做这个。”罗伊用力眨了下眼睛，挪动了一下身体，他的勃起涨得发紫，被金属的环锁扣得牢牢的，顶端的前液顺着柱身淌落，爱德华往上抹润滑剂的时候他下意识地皱了下眉闭上眼睛，“疼吗？”爱德华问道。</p><p>“……还行。”罗伊的鼻尖和眼圈都通红，这让他的回答变得毫无说服力，“我努力让你没那么难受，嗯？”爱德华趴在他腿间冲他眨眼，罗伊笑了出来，回应的声音有些尖锐，又透着无奈，“应该还够你折腾几次，”他哼了哼，又扭了一下，“就，我要是射了别一下拔出来，会……”</p><p>“会呛住？”爱德华说。</p><p>“会呛住，”罗伊闭上眼睛点点头，“没错。”</p><p>“你就是偷偷练过了，是吧。”爱德华的手指裹上罗伊的阴囊坏心眼地揉了一把，满意地看着对方被困在椅子上抽动着哀鸣了一声。</p><p>“别别……”罗伊呜咽着试图退缩，但根本躲不到哪儿去，他在椅子里踮了下脚深深吸了口气，好平复一下自己，“你……你别折，折腾我……”</p><p>爱德华哼了哼，“暂且放过你，”他说着，开始自己的第三次尝试，确实退后些可以让他的颈部和脑袋摆到更水平的位置，他大概了解了这是如何运作的，然而要往喉咙里塞进这么一根柱体仍然不是件容易的事情，润滑液使得进入变得方便多了，但他还是在半途感到窒息，阴茎头卡在他的咽部，他暂停片刻靠鼻子呼吸缓了缓，随后稍稍捏紧罗伊的腿——他一直在发抖，但没弄出什么声音来，爱德华分神看他的时候，刘海挡住了他的表情，然而爱德华捕捉到绯红的皮肤和紧紧拧在一起的眉毛——爱德华做好准备，然后往前顶了顶，感受那柱体顶开障碍滑进喉咙，罗伊闷哼了一声，这太惊人了，爱德华再往前一些就能舔到罗伊的囊袋，他试着放松自己，往前推进的时候伸长舌头，然而唾液不受控制地滴落，他下意识地吞咽了一下。</p><p>罗伊甚至没来得及发出警告。</p><p>爱德华听见罗伊几乎包含着痛苦的呻吟声，伴随着一阵强烈地挣扎，罗伊的阴茎几乎在他喉咙里抽动了一下，他脑袋往后甩过去，身体在椅子上拱了起来，有液体顺着他的喉咙灌进他的食管，他试图抽出，但罗伊之前说过的话让他忍住了自己的动作，异物感让他再一次重复吞咽的动作，肌肉挤压着罗伊的阴茎，把更多的声音从对方嘴里逼迫出来。</p><p>很难说这感受有多舒适，然而罗伊猛烈地打着哆嗦，他急促的、带着抽泣的呼吸声，红红的眼圈和湿润的睫毛，发亮而颤抖的嘴唇和里头隐约可见的舌头都是如此迷人，爱德华模糊间回忆起罗伊为他口交时总是放在他脸上的那抹视线，他一直都是那样专注，以至于爱德华一开始都没有发现那有什么特别的，而现在他也许感受到了，他无法呼吸，甚至有些想吐，但他内心被满足塞得鼓鼓的，他慢慢地，小心翼翼地将自己抽开，罗伊在混乱的呼吸里寻找他的眼睛，当他们的目光锁定在一起时，罗伊往前凑了凑脑袋，“吻我。”</p><p>要求几乎是隐匿在气音里的，然而爱德华听了出来，他舔了舔自己，不确定是否要上前，而罗伊催促着，“快些，没事的，我想……我需要一个吻。”</p><p>于是爱德华抛开那些乱七八糟的念头，贴了上去。</p><p>他们撕咬着对方的嘴唇，罗伊在爱德华的嘴边轻声说着，“该我了……”他闭着眼睛蹭着爱德华的面颊，“使用我吧，就现在。”</p><p>爱德华把罗伊从椅子上解下来，让他跪在地上。“帮个忙，”罗伊将他拽下去，让他的手臂环住自己绕道后背的位置，“再绑一下我的手。”</p><p>也许是感受到爱德华的视线，罗伊露出一抹摄人心魄的笑来，“你不是说要借我的嘴用用吗？”他舔了一口嘴唇，“那今晚上它就是你的，”他说：“你想怎么操都可以，我能接受粗暴一点。”</p><p>爱德华觉得自己捆绑对方的手都有些发抖，他用力地眨了下眼睛，然而还是忍不住掰过罗伊的脸给了他一个湿热的吻。</p><p>“当然这也不错，”罗伊半眯着眼睛对着他笑，这有些过分，因为爱德华每次应付罗伊的勾引都很狼狈，“想抓住我的头发吗？”年长的男人邀请道，而爱德华根本没法拒绝这诱惑。</p><p>他试着让一切变得不那么粗暴，但罗伊根本就是在火上浇油，他舔弄自己的嘴唇，舌尖数过一颗颗牙齿，迷离的眼神死死钉在爱德华脸上，而当爱德华将自己的欲望塞到罗伊嘴边，他看起来就像是被它迷住了。</p><p>如果不是爱德华刚刚从头至尾地尝试了一遍，也许真的会被罗伊的模样欺骗到，因为他对待自己阴茎的态度就好像它是什么绝世珍馐一样，而他向着爱德华眨眼的方式就像是无声的挑衅，毫无痕迹地挑起爱德华好胜的欲望。</p><p>爱德华掌心的发丝柔软而顺滑，当他向远处拉扯那头发，罗伊会露出那种有些疼痛的表情，而他的眼神里却写着鼓励，好像爱德华这么做有多正确一样，尽管知道这一切实际上有多么难受，但爱德华依然忍不住把自己的手扶上罗伊的脑袋两边，缓缓地、一下比一下深入地操进罗伊的嘴里，他在罗伊的口腔内壁顶弄，享受罗伊给与的慵懒回应，当他顶入对方的喉咙，罗伊舌头的肌肉贴着自己的阴茎发力，像是有某种吸力般把自己拉得更深，爱德华被挤压的快感冲得血气上涌，他抓住罗伊头发的力道变得更重，而退开的动作也不再理智，他甚至不在意轻微触到的尖锐的牙齿。</p><p>他拉开罗伊的脑袋，又扶住他顶撞进去，操弄让罗伊忍不住发出了许多细微的呻吟，爱德华知道罗伊很难在这时候喘上气，因为他才刚刚体验过，而那时的罗伊被固定在椅子上动弹不得。</p><p>罗伊的眼角挂着被逼迫出来的泪珠，有些小水珠沾在他的睫毛上一闪一闪的，在爱德华操得最狠的时候他看上去完全地迷失了，而当爱德华喘着气，将自己从那温暖的口腔抽出来，罗伊眯起眼睛追上来轻舔他的性器上的液体，爱德华托住他的下巴，不算优雅地跪下来，用自己的嘴唇取代上去，从罗伊嘴里尝到自己的味道很奇妙，和之前的感觉有些相似，微咸，粘稠，淡淡的腥味，算不上什么令人振奋的味道，然而罗伊的嘴唇和呼吸淡化了这一切，当爱德华解开罗伊背后的束缚，他立刻就挂到自己怀里，他们滚倒在有些冰凉的地板上，罗伊发出了一声抗议，而爱德华确实也觉得不太舒服，于是他将罗伊拉起来，挪到床上去。</p><p>“满意吗？”罗伊摸着手腕，声音仍有些嘶哑。</p><p>“我觉得……我们还可以多练习练习。”爱德华冲他闪闪眼睛，伸手覆上罗伊被勒出红痕的腕部轻轻地揉捏，“我还不太熟练呢。”</p><p>罗伊被他逗笑了，“这么努力啊，”他假装一本正经地样子抿着嘴，“行吧，我就奉陪吧。”</p><p>“说的像是你享受不到一样。”爱德华把脑袋搁在罗伊胸口，在他锁骨的位置啃来啃去。</p><p>“有些人技术一般嘛，”罗伊咧着嘴，眼睛像是一道弯弯的镰刀，”不过学得还是挺快的。”</p><p>爱德华笑了笑，而突然间他想起了什么，“你用什么练的？”他问道。</p><p>“什么？”罗伊一时没转过弯，愣了愣。</p><p>“你之前偷偷练习这个，”爱德华说，“用的是什么啊？”</p><p>“呃……”罗伊卡了个壳，显得有些羞赧，“那……那个假阴茎啦。”</p><p>“哪个？”爱德华追问。</p><p>“就……”罗伊看了看他，小心翼翼地说，“金色那个。”</p><p>“哦。”爱德华点点头。</p><p>“问这个做什么？”罗伊在一旁琢磨了一会儿，见爱德华没了下文，才又凑上来问。</p><p>“明天，”爱德华说，“它就会从我们家消失。”</p><p>罗伊愣了半宿，眨眼。</p><p>“你……？”他想了想，看起来有些哭笑不得，“你吃一根假阴茎的醋？”</p><p>“它把你生涩的反应全抢了！”爱德华恼怒地冲着罗伊努嘴，拿着一根手指头戳戳罗伊的胸口，“它还什么破事都不懂，扔掉都是便宜它了，你就该烧了它！”</p><p>“爱德华，”罗伊笑出来，“它就是一根假阴茎。”</p><p>“我不管！”爱德华闹着脾气，“谁都不能和我分享你，我就是吃醋。”</p><p>“那你不是也老往我身体里塞东西？”罗伊反问道。</p><p>“我亲手放的不算，”爱德华说，“我看它们不爽的时候我会把它们拿出来扔一边，那条假阴茎不是，你擅自被它操了嘴，我就是嫉妒。”</p><p>“你真是一点道理都不讲。”罗伊无奈地扭过头，感到又好气又好笑。</p><p>“你烧不烧？”爱德华问。</p><p>“烧，”罗伊说，“当然烧。”</p><p>“我就是你宠坏的。”爱德华啃了口罗伊摸到他脸边的手掌。</p><p>“对，”罗伊笑得一颤一颤的，“我宠的，”他说，“我认了。”</p><p>“那还差不多。”爱德华满足地露出个微笑来。</p><p>他们在收拾干净之前又磨蹭了一会儿，而且罗伊当场处决了爱德华讨厌的那根无辜的假阴茎，虽然爱德华的行为完全就是不可理喻的，然而……</p><p>傻得可爱，罗伊看着爱德华大仇得报的赌气脸，偷偷地压下一抹微笑。</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>